dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-American Comics Vol 1 6
** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 Antagonists: * "The Eye" * Other Characters: * Doris's aunt Locations: * Diversion Dam | Writer2_1 = Al Smith | Penciler2_1 = Al Smith | Inker2_1 = Al Smith | StoryTitle2 = Mutt & Jeff // Cicero's Cat | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Mutt * Jeff * Cicero's Cat | Writer3_1 = Gene Byrnes | Penciler3_1 = Gene Byrnes | Inker3_1 = Gene Byrnes | StoryTitle3 = Reg'lar Fellers // Daisybelle | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Reg'lar Fellers * Daisybelle | Writer4_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler4_1 = Russell Cole | Inker4_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle4 = Ben Webster | Synopsis4 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Briarsie * Pat Ented Antagonists: * Desmond (thoughts only) * Mary (thoughts only) Items: * Ented's Thought Recorder | Writer5_1 = Percy Crosby | Penciler5_1 = Percy Crosby | Inker5_1 = Percy Crosby | StoryTitle5 = Always Belittlin' // Skippy | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Skippy | Writer6_1 = Richard Rick | Penciler6_1 = Richard Rick | Inker6_1 = Richard Rick | StoryTitle6 = Wiley of West Point | Synopsis6 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bob Wiley Other Characters: * Sylvia King * Uncle Reggie * Baxter Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Carl H. Claudy | Penciler8_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker8_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle8 = Adventures in the Unknown: "The Mystery Men of Mars (Part VI)" | Synopsis8 = Ted and Alan, and Elmer the Robot, escape from Mars, fly to Earth, splash down in the ocean, and get picked up by a boat. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Alan Kane * Ted Dolliver Supporting Characters: * Elmer, Robot Antagonists: * The Martians Locations: * Vehicles: * Spaceship * Rescue Boat | Writer9_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler9_1 = Walter Galli | Inker9_1 = Walter Galli | StoryTitle9 = Fredric March: "The American Way" | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Martin Gunther * Irma Gunther Supporting Characters: * Karl Gunther * Lisa Gunther Other Characters: * Samuel Brockton * Miss Baxter * Mrs. Brockton * H. Otto Wittpenn Locations: * New York City ** Ellis Island | Writer10_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler10_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker10_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle10 = Hop Harrigan: "Gerry is Kidnapped" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Geraldine Antagonists: * Caretaker Other Characters: * Nye, Geraldine's father * Geraldine's mother Vehicles: * helicopter/plane/car | Writer13_1 = Fontaine Fox | Penciler13_1 = Fontaine Fox | Inker13_1 = Fontaine Fox | StoryTitle13 = Toonerville Folks | Synopsis13 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing13 = | Writer14_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler14_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker14_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle14 = Scribbly: "The Cartoonist" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Huey Hunkel * Other Characters: * Mother * Mike Macklin * Phelps * "Thundering Herd" ** Gus ** Pip * * Locations: * | Notes = * Published by All-American Comics, Inc. * "Scribbly" was redrawn by Sheldon Mayer for inclusion in 1990's The Greatest Golden Age Stories Ever Told. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** Bobby Thatcher (newspaper strip reprints) by George Storm ** "Criminal's End" (text story, featuring Jimmy Stone) by George Shute ** Popsicle Pete (sponsored advertisement, featuring ) by Sheldon Mayer ** Spot Savage (newspaper strip reprints) by Harry Lampert ** Tippie (newspaper strip reprints) by Frances Edwina Dumm | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}